1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-phase reluctance type electrical motor, which is used as a driving source instead of a conventional DC motor and an induction motor having an inverter, and which is used particularly when a motor of a small diameter and small output torque is required or when a narrow and long type motor having a large output power and less vibration is necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reluctance type electric motor is well known in the art and it can provide a large output torque. Although it has been used in a robot arm as a direct driving device for a load, no such a device is available on the market and put into practice since the rotation of speed thereof is extremely low.
The motor is sometimes used as a small stepping motor, but wide application thereof is not yet found.